Daisy Duke
by RooneysGal143
Summary: Hello everyone this is my first time posting on here so be nice! :) This is a EG fiction Please REVIEW! Chapter 2 Is NOW up!
1. I wanna Know all theres to know about u

Begins at the Manning/Sammler kitchen at 7:40 am, everyone is rushing  
around trying to grt themselfs ready for school, work exc... all that is,  
except for Eli.  
"Hey, wheres Eli?" Rick asked sounding a bit frustrated  
"I don't know hun, maybe he's still sleeping." Lily announced  
"Would someone mind getting him up?" he said a bit loudly"  
He looked around at Grace, Jesse, and Zoe who were all eating their cereal.  
"Jesse.." he looked at her with pleading eyes "would you mind sweetie?"  
"Dad, I'm trying to eat!"  
"I will!" Grace said as she put her spoon down and got up.  
"Oh thanks Gracie!"  
She lightly smiled at him.  
As she walked into his room, she saw him lying down in bed with nothing on  
except for his boxers. She let her eyes wonder from his sleepy face all the  
way to his happy trail, and smiled.  
GRACE POV: He is so adorable when he's sleeping.... aww and he drools.. and  
for some reason I find that unbeleivably attractive... maybe because it's  
Eli drool... she smiled coyly.  
Grace then proceeded to call out his name.  
"Eli... Elia, wake up.."  
Still no reply, so she walked right over to him and shook his shoulder  
lightly  
GRACE POV: Wow.. his skin is soo soft.. she smiled..  
"Eli..." she said as she shoved his arm lightly"time to get up"  
Then a very sleepy eyed Eli woke up.  
"Hu..? what time is it?" he asked half awake and half sleeping.  
"It's about 7:50 by now.."  
"Oh.. okay" he started to get up but then realized he was in his boxers,  
and blushed a little... Grace didn't even notice, she was to busy looking  
at his washboard abs.  
"Okay.." Grace finally looked at his face.. ' well I'll see ya out there."  
she smiled  
"Okay." Eli said as he shoved his pants on.  
"Hey hun!... is he ready?" Lily asked her daughter  
GRACE POV: My mother is always soo cheerful, I mean seriously she is always  
smiling... it must be all the sex she has.. okay ewww did I really just  
think that...ewww anyways did I mention she was voted like miss popular in  
highschool...and here I am geeky Grace Manning... I can't even get a guy to  
look at me, and when I go to the store with her there are guys that  
literaly fawn after her...  
"Oh...umm yeah.." Grace replied  
"okay sweetie..I'll see ya after work."  
she then kissed her and was off.  
Just moments later Eli came stumbling into the kitchen.. apparently trying  
to tie his shoe and and walk at the same time.  
"Here I'll do it.." Grace leaned down to tie his shoe  
"No, grace that's okay"  
"just shut up Eli, the faster you get ready the faster we get out of  
here.." she looked up and smiled at him  
"there all done.." she stood back up  
"Thanks!"  
"No prob" Grace said as she started to walk away.  
"Grace wait.." he put his hand on her shoulder  
"yeah?"  
"Do you think you can drive... I still need a few minuets to wake up!"  
Grace smiled "yeah sure.."  
"thanks!" he then stoked her arm lightly.  
GRACE POV: I love it when he puts his hand on my shoulder, I just love it!!  
She smiled wickedly into the camera.  
"Why are you driving?" jesse asked  
Grace bgan to speak, but was cut off  
"Because I want her to..okay??!!" Eli snapped  
"Okay...damn what's up your ass?"  
"wouldn't you like to know!" Eli jokingly  
"uh Eli your disgusting.." she joked  
He laughed " chill drama queen..it's a joke.."  
When they pulled up to the school Jesse jumped right out, but Grace took  
her time getting her papers and books together... something she had planned  
to do on the drive over..  
"sorry, I'm almost done" she said looking up at Eli  
"it's cool... take your time" he said as he handed her a book  
"thanks.." she then got out of the car and began walking to the school  
doors.  
"Oh.. grace" Eli yelled  
she turned around "yeah?"  
"Jesse doesn't have to be picked up today.. do you?"  
"yeah, but I can walk it's okay..."  
"no, no don't be dumb.. I'll be here.."  
"oh..okay" she smiled then began walking to class.  
GRACE POV: Eli... he's the only person I know that can make me open up and  
be care free... I mean I'm late for first period, but I don't care... he  
has that effect on people I guess...  
The day went by seemingly fast for Grace, she went through class after  
class, and before she knew it, she was standing outside waiting for Eli but  
as she was waiting someone tapped her on her shoulder.  
"Hello Grace" a very beautiful blonde bombshell had just spoken to her  
GRACE POV: Katrina... where do I start, she hates me for no reason and for  
that pffftt... I hate her!  
"what do you want?"  
"Nothing really, did you hear about my party?  
"no.."  
"yeah that's what I thought...here, it's an invitation..hope to see you  
there!" and with that she walked away.  
GRACE POV: Ok that seriously did not happen... did it? why..?  
Just as she was thinking this, Eli pulled up with a smirk on his face as  
Grace got into the car he began to talk  
"hey," he smiled "I'm sorry I'm late!"  
"don't worry about it.." she smiled  
"Oh...okay, but honeslty I'm sorry..!"  
Grace just laughed  
"so... how was school?"  
"well DAD, it was loads of fun!" she laughed  
"What, I'm just trying to start conversation.."  
"I know sweetie.." she smiled  
GRACE POV: Oh man (slaps head) I just called him sweetie...I hope he didn't  
notice...  
Eli smiled "So, do you have any plans for tonight?"  
"me..plans...."  
"yeah, a cute girl like you must have plans on a friday night."  
GRACE POV: Ok did he just call me cute?!!!? (looks at the camera.  
Grace laughs "what, what cute girl?!?!"  
"Grace...your too hard on yourself!"  
She didn't say anything, she just looked at her hands  
"So umm, I'm heading to the record store... do you wanna go, or do you have  
to get home?"  
"oh G I don't know Eli, I have TONS of homework..."  
he laughed "shut up... so do you want to go?" he asked her again..  
"well, wich one are you going to?"  
"why Grace, wich one do you want to go to?"  
she smiled devilishly in a way that made Eli want to melt.  
"Tower Records.." she batted her eyelashes playfully ofcourse  
"okay fine.." he had given in..  
Once they got there, they started walking around, picking out different  
Cd's and just goofing off with eachother.  
They finally settled on a few different CD's in which Eli bought for them.  
The Strokes- for Grace  
Jason Mraz- for Eli  
Rooney- for both Grace/Eli  
The Beatles Graetest Hits- for Eli  
Once the CD's were bought they headed back to the car and made their way  
home.  
"Eli, Thanks soo much!!" she squeeled  
"my pleasure doll face" he said as he playfully knocked her chin  
GRACE POV: doll face!??! sometimes he can be such a sweet guy!! 

Okay everyone what do you think?? I hope you like it I'll post more when you Review!!

Danielle


	2. I want you to know nothing about me

Later On At Home  
  
"Hey everyone, the pizza's here" Lily yelled  
  
Then everyone trampled in, and the once once peaceful kitchen was now inhabited by hungry people. After they got their pizza they all settled themselfs at the table.  
  
"So..." Rick said as he took a bite of his mushroom pizza "how was everyones day?" "well, mine was good, I built a telescope.." Zoe stated with a smirk. "that's good sweetie" Lily replied  
  
After that everyone seemed to begin talking amongst themselfs... Rick and Lily were talking about some dinner party they were attending tommorow, while Jesse and Zoe talked about some random TV show that they liked. "so..." Eli started to say "how's the CD's?" he asked "There all awesome!" she stated "that's good" Eli smiled as he bit into his pizza "But my fav so far is the Rooney CD..." "cool, maybe I'll listen to them later." Grace smiled and nodded  
  
GRACE POV: He is definetly my dream guy, any guy who will listen to rooney definetly has an A in my book... she giggled and looked at the camera with a huge smirk.  
  
"Oh that's for me" Jesse said as she got up "Where are you off to?" "Oh, I'm going to samanthas for the weekend.." "oh, okay hun have a good time" Rick replied "I will, bye everyone.."  
  
"So... what are everyones plans for the night?" Lily asked "I'm going to Rachels..remember..?" "Oh, that's right.. do you need a ride sweetie?" Zoe nodded "okay, I'll be right back you guys.." "So... do you guys have any plans?" Rick asked Eli and Grace "nope.." grace replied a little quietly "yeah.." Eli said  
  
"Oh, where you going E?" "Jordans cousin is having a party.." "Eli..." Rick raised an eyebrow. "don't worry dad I won't be drinking.." "alright.. good... so Gracie.. how about you and me head over to blockbuster and pick out a few movies?" "umm..okay.." Grace tried to sound happy about it  
  
GRACE POV: Yeah exactly how I wanted to spend my Friday night.. man why couldn't Eli have asked me to go with him? Oh wait I know, because I'm a mega geek...  
  
Then rick headed to upstairs to change into his "comfy clothes"  
  
"Well, I better go get ready.." Eli said as he put his dish in the sink  
  
Then all by her lonesome Grace sat at the table not really doing anything, but thinking. Then about 10 minuets later Lily returned  
  
"oh hey mom" "hey hun, I rented some movies.." "oh, good.." Then Rick walked in. "Oh, you rented movies, looks like we don't have to go out afterall Grace.." she just smiled politely "yeah... so what did you get mom?" I got daddy daycare...and identity" "ohh I wanted to see Identity so bad" Rick replied "yeah, I figured you and I could go upstairs and watch it.." Lily replied "Okay" Rick then went upstairs "okay hun, I'm going up stairs to watch that, and then probably go to be, I'm soo tired" Lily yawned "Oh...ok goodnight mom.."  
  
Then, once again, Grace was alone at the table thinking, but her thoughts were quickly stirred when she felt a hand on her shoulder.. she turned and to her suprise it was Eli.. he looked adorable Grace thought, he had on jeans that fit him well, and a ratty old band shirt tied off with a pair of blue hightop chuck taylors "hey grace, how do I look? he circled around "You look great!" she tried to smile, but it was kinda hard knowing she would be alone again in a matter of just seconds "thanks" Eli said as he got a can of soda  
  
"Okay, well I'll cya later Gracie" "yeah...have fun" she frowned "Thanks.."  
  
Grace then grabbed a blanket and set herself up on the couch and began watching Daddy Daycare... it was a really great movie, and she was enjoying it, but her thoughts kept bothering her. GRACE POV: Man I'm lonely, if only someone had stayed and watched this with me..  
  
And then as if her prayers had been answered the front door opened, she pretended to be sleeping... "Grace, are you asleep?" "Eli....is that you..?" she asked as she opened her eyes "yeah, sorry did I wake you?" "no, I was just watching the movie.." he took a seat next to her on the couch. "what are you doing home?" she asked "the party was pretty lame, it was just a bunch of drinking, and people getting laid.." "oh...I see.." "So, what are you up to?" he asked "nothing good!" "yeah, right... grace manning up to nothing good I highly doubt that!" she giggled a bit.. "you got me...I was just watching this movie that's all.." "oh, what is it" he said as he kicked off his shoes and got under the covers with Grace "daddy daycare.."  
  
"oh, is it any good?"  
  
"yeah... it's pretty funny"  
  
So the two of them sat like bumps on logs watching the movie together...  
  
GRACE POV: I'm sharring a blanket with Eli...I don't exactly know how to explain what I'm feeling.... but it feels right!  
  
When the movie was over they sat there in the darkness for a few seconds.  
  
"that was a good movie hu?" grace asked  
  
"yeah, that was cool" "Eli?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
Grace turned to face him "why did you really come home?"  
  
"what? what are you talking about?"  
  
"oh come on.. drinking and getting laid...since when is that not the Eli Sammler scene?"  
  
"alright fine" he shrugged " I got there, but then I saw this girl sitting on the couch, and I don't know why, but she made me think of you.."  
  
"me?" "yeah, before I left" he paused for a moment "I don't know, you just seemed a little lonely.."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"yeah, so I figured that I would come home and have just as much fun with you" he then jumped on her and began to tickle her  
  
GRACE POV: In between laughing... he always knows just how to make me feel better!  
  
Grace jumped up "aww, now I feel bad!" "don't!" he stated "if I wanted to be at the party I would be there, but tonight I wanted to spend some time with my stepsister.."  
  
GRACE POV: OUCH! that hurt...  
  
Grace just smiled  
  
"so, what do you want to do now?" eli asked  
  
GRACE POV: I know what I really want to do, but... eww grace bad thought!!  
  
"I don't know, do you feel like going for a drive, or a walk?"  
  
"yeah, that sounds good, but whos driving?" Grace then smiled brightly at him, and flashed her pearly white teeth.  
  
ELI POV: Oh man I can't resist that look...  
  
"okay fine" he smiled "go get your permit" "YES! I love you!" she then kissed his cheek and ran to get her purse.  
  
GRACE POV: Ok that LOVE was totaly platonic....... kind of..  
  
OK everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter just as much as you did the first!! thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, it's people like you that make me want to write more and give it my best!! thanks, and please keep those great reviews coming!!  
  
Danielle 


End file.
